I can't do this!
by Brentinator
Summary: Selena's first child is about to be born, but are Chase and Selena ready? Rated T. I don't know why I wanted to write this...
Selena's POV.

I looked down at my overgrown stomach. My little baby boy or girl was in there. Chase was gonna stay with me until the baby was a few months old. We had decided to keep the baby's gender a surprise. I knew Chase really wanted a boy. I didn't care what we got as long as it was a healthy baby. 'Chocolate' I thought to myself. That's what I had been craving mostly. That and bananas. I know. Weird. But chocolate bananas are delicious. Especially frozen ones. I went to go grab one when I felt someone kiss my cheek. I looked over and saw Chase. I kissed him back.

"Hello sweetie." Chase smiled, then he put his hands on my stomach. "How's the baby?"

"The baby is fine. Mommy would like a back rub though." I said in a baby voice as I grabbed my chocolate frozen banana out of the freezer.

Chase started rubbing my back and it felt amazing, but that was probably because I was so tense.

"Does that feel better mommy?" Chase asked.

"Yes daddy." I smiled as we started laughing and kissed.

Then we went and sat on the couch.

"Can you believe we are gonna be parents in a few days?" Chase asked as I leaned on his shoulder.

"Trust me, the baby hasn't let me forget. He or she is a constant kicker." I smiled as I felt the baby kicking again.

I grabbed Chase's hand and laid it on my stomach. He smiled as he felt the baby kick.

"That kid will be good at kicking butt." Chase smiled.

"I'm scared." I suddenly admitted.

Darn hormones.

"Why are you scared?" Chase asked me.

"I don't know if I can do this." I said.

"Selena, you battled Marcus, Sebastian, Krane, Gisele, Amethyst, Roman, Riker and Mr. Terror. Why are you scared of having a baby?" Chase asked.

"It's not having a baby I'm afraid of, even though I'm nervous about that, I'm scared of not being a good parent." I admitted as I snuggled closer into my husband.

"Baby, it'll be alright. I'm scared about that also. And to be there for our child...I'm thinking about resigning from the elite force." Chase admitted with a sad look on his face.

"Chase, your team needs you." I said.

"No they really don't. Skylar is more of a leader then I can be and Oliver, Kaz and Bree can handle themselves. They don't really need me." Chase explained.

"Chase, you may not know, but you are the glue that holds them together. Without you, they fall apart." I explained as I started rubbing my stomach gently.

"I said I'm thinking about it. I didn't say my decision is final." Chase said as he kissed my cheek.

"Don't make it final until you decide that you will keep working with them." I laughed before laying down on Chase's arm.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered.

"Goodnight baby."

-Time skip-

I didn't know what time it was, really late, but I noticed Chase and I were still on the couch. I was about to go to sleep when I suddenly felt major pain. No way, that was not a contraction. Right? The baby wasn't due for another week! Then I felt another and I knew I was going into labor. I started shaking Chase like crazy.

"Selena, let me sleep." Chase groaned.

"Chase! Chase, I'm in labor!" I yelled, tears starting to stream down my face.

Chase suddenly sat straight up and looked at me in fear.

"Ok baby. Stay calm. Let's get to the car." Chase said as he gently helped me off the couch.

"Oww. It hurts Chasey." I cried as I gripped onto him.

"I know sweetie." Chase said as he helped me in the car.

Chase started the car and we started driving to the hospital. I had my hands on my stomach and was crying.

"Honey, remember to breathe. Ok?" Chase asked.

I nodded as Chase pulled out his cellphone and started calling the hospital. I gripped on the edge of the seat and fought the urge to scream. Then we pulled into the hospital parking lot. Chase helped me walk into the main room.

"Ow, ow, ow." I muttered.

"My wife is in labor." I heard Chase say to the receptionist.

"Second floor." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Chase said as we got in the elevator.

As soon as we got in, I cried out in pain.

"It hurts. It hurts so bad." I cried.

"I know baby." Chase said as the elevator stopped.

He helped me walk and a nurse saw us come in.

"She's in labor." Chase said with worry clear in his voice.

A nurse immediately helped me into another room with a few more nurses. I noticed Chase was sitting beside me in a chair. The nurses laid a blanket over my legs and took off my pants. I screamed in pain and clutched Chase's hand tightly. Chase looked pure concerned as he squeezed my hand gently. After a few minutes, we saw the doctor come in the room. He soon announced that I could start pushing. I pushed and when I felt the baby slide back in a bit, I lost it.

"I can't do this!" I yelled.

"Yes you can. You are Selena. And the Selena I know may give up sometimes, but she always finishes what she starts." Chase said.

I started pushing again and after a few hours, I heard the doctor say that he could see the baby's head. He also told me to start taking deep breaths so I didn't hurt the baby. After awhile longer, the doctor said this.

"One more big push, and the baby should be out." The doctor said.

I pushed the hardest I could and screamed loudly. Then I saw the doctor holding my baby. I smiled and Chase hugged me.

"You did it." Chase smiled.

"Selena, Chase, it's a beautiful baby girl." The doctor smiled.

"A girl. It's a girl." Chase smiled.

"I thought you wanted a boy." I said.

"I would've preferred one, but as long as you and our daughter are safe, I don't care." Chase smiled as he kissed me.

Afterwards, I was taken to a different room to rest and our daughter was taken to a room to get checked out.

"I know you just had a baby, but do you have any name ideas?" He asked as he stroked my hair.

"I like the name Katherine." I said as I yawned.

"How do you feel about Ana? Katherine Ana Davenport?" Chase asked.

"I like it." I smiled as I yawned again.

"Ok Selena, you get some rest. I'm gonna go check on Katherine and call my family. Alright?" Chase asked.

"Alright." I smiled as I closed my eyes.

-Time skip-

When I woke up again, I saw Bree in the room. She was married to Isaac Winters and 4 months pregnant.

"Hey Selena!" Bree smiled as she hugged me.

"Hey Bree. How's your baby? I asked.

"It's doing good. What about yours?" Bree asked.

"I haven't seen mine yet. But we decided on a name." I smiled.

"Tell me!" Bree exclaimed.

"Katherine Ana." I said.

"Aww. That's so pretty." Bree gushed.

Then Chase came back in the room.

"Let me love on my wife a bit Bree." Chase joked.

"Sorry." Bree said.

Then a nurse came in the room holding a small pink blanket and she put it in my arms. I saw a baby girl with black hair and hazel eyes. She was so tiny and fit right in my arms.

"Welcome to the world Katherine." I smiled.

"Yeah Kit-Kat. Welcome to the world." Chase smiled.

"Did you just nickname her Kit-Kat?" I asked as Bree left.

"I think it suits her." Chase said.

"It does." I smiled as I kissed her forehead.

The end.

 **I don't know why I wanted to write this...**

 **Chalena awards are on Saturday! Please post your entire story before then!**

 **Please check out my ANT farm story!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
